Out of the Closet
by Kyarorain
Summary: Ivan and Felix shared something in common, a mutual dislike of Garet. When this drives them into the closet, developments are bound to occur. FelixIvan.


Out of the Closet

---

I came to a shocking realisation. Felix has been paired with pretty much everyone in the party of playable characters... except Ivan, as far as I know. So I immediately sought to rectify this.

Camelot owns Golden Sun

---

Ivan had found a kindred spirit. Surprisingly, this was the quietest and most antisocial person on the ship. Well, Felix did get on with other people, but he liked to have his alone time.

So Ivan had been taking a risk by storming into the kitchen when Felix was there by himself, sulking into his third coffee mug. Ivan wasn't sure what Felix was sulking about, but he didn't care at the moment.

"I hate that Garet!" Ivan yelled as he sat in a chair, talking mostly to himself. He was hardly expecting to have a conversation with the quiet Venus Adept, so he was content to talk to himself.

Surprisingly, Felix spoke. "Well, at least he isn't dating your sister."

Ivan blinked and stared, taken aback for a moment. He shook himself and smiled hesitantly. "Well, I think Hama might be a little old for him. Garet is a little picky."

Felix just nodded and leaned back, sipping from the mug. He exhaled then looked at Ivan with a slightly weary expression. "So, what did the moron do now?"

"He thinks it's funny to make fun of my height," Ivan grumbled. "Garet's always calling me names. Mia tries telling him off, but he just does it when Mia's not around. Isaac ignores him and tells me I should do the same. Garet's loud. It's kind of difficult to ignore him."

"Yeah..." Felix placed the mug down on the table with a loud clunk and leaned back again in the chair, crossing his arms behind his head. "It's quite terrifying to think that some day someone like him could be my brother in law. It's also horrifying to think what Jenna and Garet's children would be like."

Ivan involuntarily shuddered as he thought of angry, temperamental pyromaniacs running around and setting fire to everything. It was certainly not a pleasant thought.

"So..." Ivan figured if he was actually having a conversation with Felix, he might as well carry on. It was an interesting experience. "What were you sulking about?"

"There is no broccoli left in the larder," Felix said, pouting. He shot a glare at the coffee mug as if it had actually gone and stolen the broccoli from him. How that was possible, it was unclear.

"... Eh?" Ivan blinked in confusion. "Why are you upset about there being no broccoli left?"

"Uh... er... no particular reason," Felix replied awkwardly, staring at his feet.

Ivan narrowed his eyes. Felix was lying. Felix looked up and noticed his stare.

"Oh, okay, I like to eat broccoli," Felix admitted. "Is it really that weird?"

"Er... well, I can't say I like broccoli very much," Ivan replied, raising an eyebrow in surprise. "But if it's missing, then maybe you aren't the only person on this ship who likes that stuff. But how come that's getting you down so much? It's just food."

"You try putting up with Kraden every day and night for months as well as having the burden of lighting lighthouses and putting up with Jenna and Sheba's moods and having an angsty background which involves three years as a hostage of scary red-eyed people without letting it affect you!" Felix exclaimed.

Ivan sat back and slowly nodded, eyes widening. Had that just been a very long sentence?

Felix let out a sigh and picked up the mug again, draining it completely. He glanced at Ivan. "Want some coffee?"

"Sure," Ivan replied, his head spinning.

As Ivan sipped at his coffee, grimacing slightly at the bitter taste, he dared to ask, "So, why do you have Kraden travelling with you anyway? He doesn't really seem to be that useful."

"Because he apparently knows stuff and isn't afraid to stuff it down our throats," Felix said, glumly staring at the pool of brown liquid steaming inside his mug. "Saturos wanted to take him for some reason. But then again, Proxians aren't the most intelligent people."

"Oh, really?" Ivan asked.

"Yeah. I don't know why Puelle sends out these people to save the world." Felix rolled his eyes. "Saturos and Menardi had a phobia of explaining things to people and Agatio and Karst were horribly violent and vengeful. Agatio wasn't so bright either."

"You took your time to sit down and explain to us too," Ivan said.

"Yeah, well... Jenna hit it out of me," Felix replied with a shrug. "Is this the first time we've ever had a conversation with each other?"

"Er, yes, I think it is," Ivan responded, slowly sipping the coffee. "It was interesting, wasn't it?"

"You know what I think we should do?" Felix asked. "We should work together and get revenge on Garet. Sounds fun?"

Ivan blinked. The word fun was actually in Felix's vocabulary? He shook his head. "Yeah, that sounds good, but it doesn't involve him getting hurt, does it?"

"Nah. I was thinking we just play a prank on him," Felix said flippantly, polishing off the renmants of his coffee.

"Okay..." Ivan said slowly. The idea appealed to him. "How much coffee have you drunk?"

"Oh, about four now," the Venusian replied. "Let's go teach Garet a lesson."

"Alright," Ivan replied, wondering if he would wake up right now. But this wasn't a bizarre dream, apparently.

Ivan wasn't too impressed when he was told to sneak into Sheba's room and steal her hairspray. Sheba was dangerous and potentially lethal. In the meantime, Garet was snoozing on the couch, something he did fairly often. While Ivan opened Sheba's door a crack and peered inside, Felix was pouring itching powder down the back of Garet's shirt.

Sheba was not in her room. Ivan let out a sigh of relief and tiptoed inside. Wait, why was he tiptoeing? Walking normally, he quietly ransacked her room and finally found a spray bottle labelled for hair usage. Ivan clutched the precious bottle and quickly ran out, closing the door shut behind himself.

He composed himself and walked along the hallway, almost dying on the spot as Sheba came around the corner. Ivan held the hairspray behind his back and smiled nervously.

"Er, uh, hi, Sheba," Ivan said, sounding just slightly shaky. "Have you seen Garet anywhere?"

"Oh, I saw him sleeping on the couch," Sheba replied. "And Felix was putting some powder down his shirt. Am I supposed to understand what's going on around here?"

"Don't worry about it. Felix's just dealing with a little grudge," Ivan said with a fake smile. He didn't add that he was also about to enjoy doing the same. "Well, see you around."

Ivan quickly ran to the lounge where he found Felix impatiently waiting for him.

"Got the hairspray?" Felix asked.

"Sure," Ivan replied, walking up to the snoring Mars Adept. "So, I'm going to spray it all over his hair?"

"As much as possible," Felix replied. "Hurry, I think he might wake up soon."

Ivan nodded and promptly emptied half the bottle of hairspray over Garet's hair. He then hid the hairspray underneath a cushion. Sheba could find it herself. No way was he returning to Sheba's room.

Felix then pretended to walk over Garet's legs, kicking him sharply. Garet sat up with a yell, looking around wildly.

"Oh, sorry, did I kick you?" Felix asked, sitting down next to him. "Why are you sleeping so early in the day?"

"I was tired, all right?" Garet said sourly, glancing at Ivan who was behind him. "What are you doing there, midget?"

"Nothing," Ivan said in a gritted voice.

"Oh, okay." Garet started scratching at the back of his neck, his teeth gritted in annoyance. "Damn, I'm itching like hell."

Ivan and Felix watched on in amusement as Garet jumped up, scratching furiously.

"Damn it!" Garet exclaimed. "Have I got a rash or something?" He promptly fell over and hit the floor with a thud. "Ow."

"Uh oh," Ivan said quickly, catching Garet's attention. "There's... a huge rat in your hair."

"Burn it quickly before it bites you!" Felix exclaimed.

Garet was surprised to hear he had a rodent on his head, but nonetheless, he made a fireball in his palm and tried to concentrate his Psynergy so that it hit the invisible predator and didn't actually burn his hair.

But because there wasn't a predator and due to the high content of hairspray in his hair, it didn't go as he expected. In fact, his hair exploded and he now had a head of flames.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" Garet screamed, running from the lounge, the sound of the two Adepts' hysterical laughter following him for part of the way.

"That was fun," Ivan said, once he had recovered from his laughter.

"Yeah," Felix replied. "Let's go see where he is now."

The two hurried through the ship, wondering where Garet had got to, when suddenly their path was obstructed by a familiar female Mars Adept.

"Felix." Jenna put a hand on her hip and stared at him. Her gaze swung to the blond. "Ivan."

"Hey, Jenna..." Felix had the nasty feeling that something bad was about to happen. "Have you seen Isaac? We were looking for him..."

"Uh huh." Ivan nodded fiercely.

Jenna's calm smile turned into the merest hint of a frown. "It seems to me that you put itching powder down Garet's back then put hairspray on him so that his hair exploded."

"Hairspray?" Ivan exclaimed. "Are you kidding? Maybe he just... did it on purpose?"

"I smelled the hairspray. Just," Jenna said in a gritted voice.

"Run," Felix hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

Ivan didn't need telling twice. The two tore through the hallways, fire following them as they ran. Felix pulled him through a door, slamming it behind them, then they were in a new section of the ship and they continued running.

"I think Jenna's still on our trail," Ivan gasped out. He could hear ominous footsteps behind them.

"Yeah." Felix stopped in front of a cupboard and yanked open the doors. He pushed Ivan through and quickly got in, closing the doors behind them.

The two sat, very silently and very still, as the footsteps came even closer. Ivan realised that it was quite small in the closet and their bodies were pressed together. He could even feel the thudding of Felix's heart. Sitting like this... it was comfortable.

"Jenna figured it out fast," Ivan whispered.

"With Garet making a disturbance, it probably wasn't too hard," Felix said in a hushed voice. "Jenna is awfully defensive of her boyfriend."

"You didn't tell me this would be so dangerous," Ivan muttered.

"Ssh," Felix warned.

The footsteps had stopped. Then they came again, more slowly, until they stopped right outside the closet. The handles started to rattle. Ivan automatically clutched onto Felix in pure fear, not quite realising what he was doing.

Then the door swung open with a loud bang, revealing the menacing form of a very pissed off Jenna.

"AAHHHH!!!" the two screamed, flinging their arms around each other and looking up in terror. Normally, Felix wouldn't be so terrified of his sister, but her expression was quite menacing. More so than usual.

Jenna was about to unleash her wrath and avenge Garet's hair, but then she stopped and stared at them. Then she burst out laughing.

"What are you..." Felix then realised he was in a rather interesting position with his arms around Ivan. Ivan also realised it at the same time and the two sprang apart in surprise.

"So, are you two coming out of the closet?" Jenna asked in a teasing voice.

"How... is Garet's hair?" Felix asked nervously.

"Burned off," Jenna said, her amused expression disappearing promptly. "My boyfriend is BALD."

Ivan had to burst out laughing when he thought of bald Garet. "I can't wait to see him!"

Suddenly feeling quite worried for his ponytail, Felix spoke up, "Um, Jenna, I think you should know I was only responsible for the itching powder. Ivan put the hairspray on."

"You told him to burn his hair," Jenna said in a tight voice, glaring at her brother.

"Oh... yeah..." Felix looked sheepish.

"Can we go now?" Ivan asked timidly.

"Oh. Sure. I figure I'll just tell everyone you two were hugging in the closet," Jenna said with a shrug, before walking away.

"Well, it's better than getting burnt," Felix said finally, shaking his head.

"Yeah..." Ivan said quietly.

"It's really comfortable in here," Felix said.

Ivan just nodded. For some reason, he wanted to snuggle, but he pushed away the feeling. "Maybe we should do this more often."

"Sure. Why not?" Felix suddenly sounded happy.

Ivan glanced at him. "I wasn't being serious..."

"Oh." Now there was disappointment. Great, he would probably go look for his knife now.

"But if you really want to... I guess we can," Ivan said, his face burning as he said it. Why did this have to feel so good?

"Should this feel so good?" Felix asked, startling Ivan. It was almost as if he'd read his mind...

"I don't see why not," Ivan said with a smile, leaning against Felix. A minute later, an arm was wrapped around him. Then they somehow fell asleep.

Even with Jenna telling everyone, they repeated it every so often, finding solace in each other's arms in the comfort of the dark closet. Of course, with all this snuggling that felt so natural and their soulbonding over coffee, something was bound to happen.

Jenna stormed through the ship, fuming. Apparently, those two had been horrible to her boyfriend again. Now Garet's face was plastered in makeup and someone had written "KICK MY ASS" in black marker on the back of his stubbly skull. She'd had enough of their childish pranks.

Now where were they? They sure were proving difficult to find. Could it be... they were in the closet again?

Jenna stormed up to the closet and flung open the doors. She promptly let out a shocked scream at the sight of Felix and Ivan kissing.

"Hey... Jenna..." Felix looked up at his stunned sister. "Uh..."

"Maybe we should come out of the closet now," Ivan said sheepishly.

"Literally or metaphorically?" Felix asked.

"Both," Ivan replied. "Because I think Jenna's going to tell."

Already, Jenna was running off, feeling quite traumatised. She then proceeded to have a yelling fit at Garet about how it was all his fault somehow.

"This feels so right," Ivan said, holding Felix's hand.

"Yeah. We should thank Garet," Felix said, smiling at his lover. "It's all his fault."

Nobody had really believed Jenna about Felix and Ivan hugging in the closet. So it came as a shock to all of them when the pair actually came out of it. 


End file.
